Terror At The Great London Exposition
by accrossoverficwriter363
Summary: The Doctor and Clara take a trip to 1862 London after receiving a message from Madame Vastra asking for assistance in solving a rash of disappearances during the weeks before the opening of the Great London Exposition.


**Title**: Short Fic (WIP)- "Terror At The Great London Exposition" (Temporary title), 1/5

**Summary**: The Doctor and Clara take a trip to 1862 London after receiving a message from Madame Vastra asking for assistance in solving a rash of disappearances during the period before the opening of the Great London Exposition.

**Characters/Pairings**: Twelve, Clara, and the Paternoster Gang (Madame Vastra, Jenny, and Strax)

**Spoilers**: S7 and "The Time Of The Doctor", specifically, Eleven's regeneration into Twelve, and the circumstances surrounding it.

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: Some violence in later chapters, but nothing worse than what's already seen in the show.

**Disclaimer**: _Doctor Who_ is currently in the care of Steven Moffat

As Clara walks through the administrative office of Coal Hill School on her way out after the end of classes for the day, the desk secretary, handing her a small piece of paper, says, "Note for you, Miss Oswald. A distinguished looking older gentleman wearing a cardigan and turtleneck left it for you earlier this morning."

"Thanks, Gladys. Have a good evening." Clara replies, taking the note.

"You're welcome, and you have a good evening too, dear."

Clara then continues out the door. When she is outside and alone, she opens the note and scans over it. As she suspected, it is from the Doctor. Clara's guess having been confirmed, she glances up and says to herself with quiet relief, 'Yes!' Following that, she turns around and walks in the direction of the school courtyard, where the Doctor is waiting for her inside the TARDIS. The TARDIS's doors open as soon as Clara arrives, and she goes inside, the doors closing behind her.

"Hello, Clara." the Doctor, looking up from the console, says with a benign smile.

"So when and where are we going today?" Clara asks, walking over, then stopping across from the Doctor.

A displeased expression on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest, he tells her, "It _is_ customary to give some sort of greeting when a person you know says hello to you."

Clara sighs unhappily and replies, "Sorry. I've just had such a terrible day that all I want to do is get away from here for a little bit."

The Doctor's expression softens, and he uncrosses his arms, after which he says, "I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

Clara sighs again, then answers, "All the students were _monstrous_ today. But I suppose I should expect that, since exams are nearly over, and we're getting close to the end of the term."

"I see." the Doctor replies, nodding understandingly. "It's a good thing I decided to visit today, then."

"You have _no_ idea how right you are about that." Clara replies. After a momentary pause, she asks once more, "So where _are_ we going?"

"Madame Vastra contacted me. A new situation has arisen in London— people are disappearing, and never being seen again." the Doctor answers.

Clara groans, then remarks, "It's not another absolutely batty person picking and choosing who's worthy enough to live in some private little town created because of a belief that the world is so horrible it should end, is it?"

"I certainly hope not." the Doctor replies. "Do you need to get anything before we leave?"

"No. My motorbike is still in the lot, but _it's_ not going anywhere."

"Hmmm..., we should pick that up and bring it inside, so none of your colleagues or students begin to think something is amiss when they see that it's still there tomorrow morning."

"But where will we put it? The TARDIS erased the room it was kept in after you gave it to me, didn't she?"

The Doctor smirks in amusement and answers, "That wasn't the only human-designed form of transportation I had, you know. I still have a few others hidden away in here."

Looking at him with surprise, Clara asks, "You do? How did you end up with them? Did you help create them or something?"

Chuckling briefly, the Doctor answers, "No. I spent a few years here on Earth working for UNIT. I had to get from place to place _somehow_." The Doctor clears his throat in slight embarrassment at beginning to go off on a tangent, then says, "But that's a story for another time. The point is, we won't have any problem finding a place to keep it during the trip."

"Okay, I'll get it. Hold on."

The TARDIS's doors open once more, and Clara steps out to retrieve her motorcycle. She returns a few moments later, and after stopping it and turning off the ignition, walks the vehicle into the TARDIS.

After the doors have closed, Clara, her left hand still grasping one of the motorcycle's handlebars, says, "So, the TARDIS will take care of moving this and putting it away somewhere?"

"Just like she always has." the Doctor answers, nodding. "In fact, she just _did_ it." He adds, indicating, with a brief nod, the now empty spot where, moments ago, the vehicle had been.

"I don't know that I'll ever get used to that." Clara remarks, shaking her head.

"It's just one of many everyday occurrences when traveling in a living, sentient ship, my dear." The Doctor tells her matter-of-factly as he starts the TARDIS. "Now that your form of transportation has been secured, we should start on our way. But before we _do_, I'll ask one last time— are you _certain_ there's nothing you need to get before we leave?"

Clara smiles with slight amusement and answers, "Yes, '_Dad_'." After a momentary pause, she asks, "Actually, what's the weather going to be like for the time of year we'll end up arriving in?"

"It will be the end of April, so we might encounter cool weather and rain, or mild weather and sun. There isn't any way to know for certain until we arrive."

Clara sighs in perturbation, then says, "Okay. Is there at least a coat or something in that enormous wardrobe of yours that will keep me warm _and_ help me blend in?"

"Not in _mine_, but I'm sure there's something of that sort in yours."

"Wait, _mine_?" Clara replies in confusion.

"Yes, yours. You know, the one in your bedroom?"

The last few words jog Clara's memory, and she says, "Oh, _right_. I _do_ have my own room onboard, don't I?" The Doctor simply nods. "I've used it so little, I'd forgotten."

"Yes, apparently you have." the Doctor replies, giving her a disparaging look.

"You don't have to be such a prat about it." Clara says resentfully, folding her arms in front of her chest and looking away. When she looks at the Doctor once again, intending to give him a piece of her mind for being so rude, he has an amused smile on his face. "That was _enjoyable_ for you?" Clara asks indignantly. "You can be _so _insufferable sometimes, you know that?" she adds, glaring at him.

Unable to contain himself any longer, the Doctor begins laughing. When his mirth has run its course, the Doctor, smiling, looks at Clara and says, "Oh, dear, dear Clara, you _really_ should see the look on your face. I was pulling your leg, you silly girl! _Of course_ I understand the reason you've forgotten you have your own room here in the TARDIS."

Her mouth agape, Clara replies, "Why, you wicked old man!"

"I beg your pardon!" the Doctor exclaims with indignation.

"Kidding!" Clara says, grinning.

The Doctor is unable to come up with a response for a moment, but then, smiling with approbation, he replies, "Well played, Clara, well played."

"Thank you." she says, quite pleased with herself. Smiling, she adds, "You aren't the only one who can put on a convincing act."

"No, apparently not." the Doctor replies, smiling still.

"Anyway, my wardrobe is endless, just like yours?"

"Not endless, no. But because the TARDIS creates every room and controls things like their lighting, the clothing in your wardrobe is periodically updated based on where and when you've traveled with me." the Doctor explains, as he activates the remaining controls necessary to dematerialize the TARDIS and send it into flight.

Clara raises an eyebrow and remarks, "That sounds like a pretty endless wardrobe to me."

"Yes, I suppose it is, now that you mention it."

"So if I were to go into my room right now and check my wardrobe, I'd be able to find what I need?"

"Most likely, yes."

"I don't need to pick up anything from home, then, so let's go."

"Alright, Clara, if you insist." the Doctor replies with a smile. He re-enters the coordinates to change the TARDIS's destination, then allows it to take over the task of getting them there.

...

Moments later, the TARDIS lands and re-materializes in a quiet, shaded alley just off the left corner of a row of storefronts. The Doctor, aware of this, opens one of the TARDIS's doors and steps out briefly to take note of the weather and time of day. In the few seconds he is outside, he learns that it is a cool, mildly windy afternoon. His inquiries satisfied, he goes back inside the TARDIS and closes the door behind him.

After re-buttoning his cardigan, the Doctor walks over to the coat rack by the doors, pulls his dark blue Cromibe coat off it, and slips the item of clothing on.

As he puts his sonic screwdriver in the left side pocket of his coat, the Doctor calls, "Clara, are you almost ready to go?"

In response, she shouts, "Yes, I'm coming. Hold on."

A few moments later, Clara returns to the console room.

As Clara walks down one of the stairways to the platform, the Doctor asks her, "Ready?"

"Yes." Clara answers once she has reached him.

Linking his left arm in her right one, the Doctor says, "Then let's be off."

Clara nods briefly in response.

The TARDIS's doors open unbidden, then close and lock after the pair is outside. Following that, they set off for the house in which Madame Vastra, Jenny, and Strax reside.

...

The Doctor and Clara reach the residence after a ten-minute walk down two neighborhood blocks. Following their arrival, the Doctor politely knocks on the door and waits to be admitted.

The door is opened almost immediately by Strax, who asks somewhat impolitely, "What is your business here?"

"There's no need to be short with me. My visit _was_ expected." the Doctor says mildly.

Thinking a joke has just been made at his expense, the Sontaran replies with extreme indignation, "I will not stand here and allow myself to be insulted! Now identify yourself and state your business here, or go on your way!"

"_Do_ calm down, Strax. It's me, the Doctor." The Time Lord replies glibly.

Strax's demeanor becomes less pugnacious ever so slightly, and he says with as much politeness as he can muster in such an agitated state, "I will need to see some proof before I admit you, sir."

"Oh for heaven's sake." the Doctor remarks, briefly looking skyward. He gives a long-suffering sigh, then reaches into the pocket where he'd stowed his sonic, and says resignedly, "Alright, just a moment."

Hearing the Doctor's mildly exasperated tone, Clara, who had been standing behind him, moves to a spot beside him, then asks, "What? What's the problem?"

Strax looks in the direction of her voice, and upon seeing her, says with surprise, "Oh, hello, boy. _Girl_."

The Doctor stops in the midst of taking out his sonic, and looking at Strax, asks, "Proof enough I'm who I say I am?"

"Yes. My apologies, sir. Please come in." the Sontaran replies.

"Thank you." the Doctor says as he returns the device to his pocket.

As they walk through the open door, Strax looks up at the Doctor and remarks, "I see you've changed."

"It's been known to happen on occasion, yes." he replies.

"I was aware your race had the ability to do such a thing, but I had never seen the result of it. It's quite...interesting."

"That's surprising, coming from you." the Doctor comments.

"Yes, it appears living among humans is having an effect." Strax replies.

"Yes, though not yet enough of one that you can tell the difference between a girl and a boy." the Doctor says with an amused smirk.

"Oh, I don't know. He's doing better. He didn't have to be corrected this time." Clara remarks with a smile.

"Hush, girl!" Strax says with annoyance.

"There, see! What did I tell you, Doctor?" Clara says triumphantly.

"Do you _ever_ cease prating, girl?" Strax exclaims.

"Oh, come now, Strax. We're only having a bit of fun." the Doctor says, smiling.

"Yes, well, I would prefer it wasn't at my expense." Strax replies resentfully.

"Alright, alright." the Doctor tells him, laughing briefly. He then turns to Clara and says, "I think we've had enough fun with Strax, Clara."

His young companion smiles and nods in agreement.

"Thank you, sir." the Sontaran says.

"Certainly."

...

As the trio crosses the threshold, they hear Madame Vastra saying from further inside the house, "Strax, what did I say about greeting our visitors?" The female Silurian reaches them as she speaks the final word, then abruptly stops in her tracks at the sight of the lately regenerated Doctor.

The Doctor walks forward the few feet necessary to place him directly in front of Madame Vastra, then takes her hand and kisses it lightly, after which he says, "Hello, Madame Vastra."

Skillfully masking her surprise at his changed appearance, Madame Vastra says graciously, "Thank you for coming, Doctor."

"Of course." he replies, nodding.

Madame Vastra then looks at Clara, who is standing to the right of the Doctor, and says, "It's very nice to see you again, Miss Clara."

"It's nice to see you again, too." Clara replies with a smile and a nod.

Just as she finishes speaking, Jenny walks in from the sitting room. Seeing her, Madame Vastra says, "Ah, Jenny, there you are. The Doctor and Miss Clara are here."

"Good afternoon, sir." Jenny, curtseying slightly, says to the Doctor.

"Hello, Jenny." the Doctor replies after greeting her in the same manner he had greeted Madame Vastra.

Jenny then looks over at Clara, and nodding politely, says, "Hello, Miss Clara."

"Hello." she replies, nodding as well.

Her wife having finished offering her own greetings, Madame Vastra tells the Doctor, "We were just about to make afternoon tea when the two of you arrived."

"Oh, you were? My apologies. Would you like us to come back later?"

"No, not at all. You can join us if you like. Afternoon tea _is_ always more enjoyable among friends."

"Yes it is." the Doctor agrees, smiling. He then looks over at Clara and asks, "What do you think, Clara? Would you like to have some tea?"

"Yeah, sounds great." she replies with a smile.

"Alright then." the Doctor says. Turning once more to Madame Vastra, he invites, "After you, Madame Vastra."

"Thank you, Doctor." she replies. "This way." Strax, the Doctor, and Clara follow Jenny and Madame Vastra silently, in the direction of the sitting room.

A couple of minutes into the walk, Madama Vastra turns to the Doctor and asks delicately, "How long ago did it happen?"

"My regeneration?" the Doctor replies.

"Yes." the Silurian detective answers, nodding slightly.

"A few months ago." the Time Lord tells her. "It came as quite a surprise, to be honest."

"A surprise? Why?" Madame Vastra asks, mystified at the remark.

"I shouldn't have been able to." the Doctor explains.

"Oh, I see. Well you look very distinguished." the female Silurian says in an attempt to set aside the subject, believing she has begun to touch upon a sensitive matter.

"Thank you." the Doctor replies with an appreciative smile. "And Vastra?"

"Yes?" she responds, looking directly at him.

"I don't mind your inquiries. We _have_ been friends for a good while now."

"I'm relieved to hear that you don't mind them. I wasn't certain."

"Well now you are." the Doctor replies with a reassuring smile. "As for _how_ I was able to regenerate? It was a gift from an unexpected source, shall we say."

"An 'unexpected source'?"

"Yes." the Doctor answers.

"Another bargain with the universe, then?"

"After a fashion, yes."

"Very intriguing." Madame Vastra remarks. Noticing they have arrived in the sitting room, she says, "Here we are. Please, sit down." As the Doctor and Clara take a seat, they say 'Thank you' in unison.

Noting that all three are seated, Jenny asks Madame Vastra, "Would you like me to put the kettle on?"

"Yes please, that would be wonderful, dear."

"Alright, I'll see to it." Jenny replies with a brief smile.

Just as Jenny begins to leave, Clara stands up and offers, "I'll help you, if you want."

Stopping and smiling appreciatively, Jenny replies, "Of course, Miss Clara, if you'd like to."

"I would." she says with a nod.

"Come along, then." Jenny tells her in a friendly manner. The former maidservant waits for Clara to reach her, then the two young women depart for the kitchen.


End file.
